The New Addition to Team Phantom
by RedHal
Summary: The in-between story of 'The Files' and 'Camping'.  Jazz and Maddie have a discussion about Danny's powers and Sam and Tucker learn that Maddie's in on the secret
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: This takes place between 'The Files' and 'Camping'. After Maddie finds out about Danny's secret double life, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz finds out that she knows

_**The New Addition to Team Phantom**_

**Chapter 1**

Maddie Fenton was working on some calculations trying to understand her son's power. From Danny's ghost files, it was sounding as if Danny was getting more powerful by the day. Especially that file about Vlad.

Vlad…

How had she missed it? The Wisconsin ghost had the same voice and body build as Vlad.

Maddie sighed as she determined that the answer to THAT question was the same answer to how she had missed Danny's little secret:

She just didn't want to believe it so she told herself it was impossible though the number one rule of science is to never rule anything out…especially when dealing with the supernatural.

"Mom?"

Maddie looked up and smiled at her eldest child, Jazz.

"Hi Honey" Maddie greeted her daughter as she motioned the teen to have a seat. "How are those college applications coming?"

"Smoothly. They're about ready to be sent off" Jazz said as she sat down and glimpsed at the calculations "What are you working on?"

"Trying to see why Vlad seems to be at a constant power level and your brother's level shoots up with each fight" Maddie said.

"So you know" Jazz said remembering how Danny had managed to perfect his duplication after a few hours with their mother. It wasn't a question

"I'm not blind Jazz. I knew something was up with your brother and I wasn't going to rest until I knew what it was. Though I will admit, this was the LAST thing I suspected"

"How'd you find out?" Jazz asked

"Went through his ghost files. You?"

"I followed him into and alley and saw him transform into Phantom during that Spirit Week" Jazz said remembering how concerned she had been for his sanity before she discovered his secret. Of course, the concern was coming back, but now that Maddie knew, Danny would be just fine. "Though, I didn't tell him until a few months later. After the C.A.T. incident to be exact"

"It's a good thing you told him you knew after that incident" Maddie told her daughter. "Even though Danny won't admit it, he needs someone to talk to. I read the file about Dark Dan"

"Did Danny tell you I actually SAW Dark Dan?" Jazz asked

"No" Maddie said interested

"Well…let's just say Danny's not the only one who still has nightmares" Jazz said. "It was like looking into the face of pure evil. When he transformed to reveal that it was just a disguise, I KNEW that was NOT my baby brother. Luckily, I don't know what it is yet, but something about villains entices them to spout out their plans. He told me that he had trapped our Danny into the future, Vlad's portal was still operational, and his past and that he planned on making it come true. He then knocked me out. At the time, when I got to school with the Peeler, I saw Danny handing in the answers. But then Danny convinced Clockwork to give me my memory of the incident back so that he would have someone to talk to about the fight."

"And...?" Maddie asked hoping to hear more about the fight

"I don't know if I was more scared or proud" Jazz admitted "Scared because we were tied to the boiler that was about to explode. But proud because of the fight Danny put up. As obvious, he won. Danny defeated pure evil"

"I'm sure our Danny had been buried way down deep inside evil Danny" Maddie said optimistically

"If I wasn't so scared of him, I'd take the Fenton Ghost Catcher to Dark Dan just to see if separating the Plasmius would bring back our Danny" Jazz said. "But enough about Dark Dan. He's a depressing subject. What have you figured out?"

"The only explanation I can find is age and amount of ecto-tricity" Maddie told her daughter.

"Ecto-tricity?" Jazz asked a bit skeptically

"Ectoplasmic energy with the same characteristics as electricity" Maddie explained. "The ecto-tricity is what fused the ectoplasm to Danny's D.N.A. making him what he is."

"That's what we figured" Jazz confirmed

"Follow me" Maddie said to her daughter as they left the kitchen and went down to the lab

When the two Fenton women got down, Maddie hit a button on her desk and the wall flipped to reveal her own personal stuff that she wouldn't let Jack even LOOK at

"Take a look" Maddie said as she had been down here earlier and had checked the blood sample that Danny had given her earlier that day.

Jazz walked over to the microscope and looked in to see the blood cells with the glowing green center. She increased the power to the microscopic level and saw the D.N.A. strands coated in ectoplasm

"It's almost as if the ectoplasm is superglued onto Danny's D.N.A." Maddie explained. "If we wanted Danny back to full human, the best way would be to recreate the accident, but that has its risks."

"Would recreating the accident get the ectoplasm off the D.N.A?" Jazz asked

"Either that or finish Danny off." Maddie said. "Which is why I have no intention of even giving Danny the IDEA of getting rid of Phantom"

"So…what does age have to do with Danny's powers?" Jazz asked with a smile at Maddie's accepting Danny's condition.

"It's quite simple really" Maddie said. "Danny was telling me a bit about Vlad's power. From the way Danny was carrying on, Vlad's more powerful. However, that is NOT the case because of the two reasons I stated earlier."

"Age and the amount of ecto-tricity" Jazz stated

"Right. Vlad was a grown man who just got a face-full of ecto-tricity which caused the ecto-acne." Maddie said. "Danny got a full body blast from all sides at the age of JUST turning 14"

"You mean…Puberty is what's making Danny stronger?" Jazz asked amazed she hadn't figured it out.

"Yes. As Danny's body grows, so does his power." Maddie confirmed before looking at the remains of the machine that Danny had accidentally destroyed with his wail. "Of course, with the power he has now AS he's developing…"

"Danny did that?" Jazz asked pointing to the machine.

Maddie nodded

"With his ghostly wail" Maddie added

"And if he's still developing…" Jazz figured as she put two and two together

It was a good thing Danny swore he'd never become evil. Because her Danny was going to be at LEAST twice as strong as Dark Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day,

"Hey Dude" Tucker greeted Danny when the halfa walked into the Nasty Burger. "Sam's already ordered"

"Thanks" Danny told his crush

"No problem. So…where were you yesterday?" Sam asked

"Did anything happen?" Danny asked

"Just the box ghost" Tucker said "what about you?"

"Mom had hacked into the Ghost Files" Danny informed his friends after checking the ghost

"How many did she read?" Sam asked nervously

"All" Danny confirmed his friends' worst fears

"All as in ALL?" Tucker exclaimed after spitting out his soda all over Sam and Danny

"Yes" Danny said checking the coast again.

Grateful of his geek status, he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and turned both of them intangible for a few milliseconds. Enough time for the soda residue to drop off.

"I told you that you needed to change your password" Sam told him in an I-told-you-so tone. Then she soften up a bit. "How'd she take it?"

"She's okay with it now" Danny told his friends. "She's going to help me understand this better and has offered to help train me. She's also going to try to keep Dad busy until we tell him"

"So…details" Tucker said. "You said that she's okay NOW. Was she not okay when she first found out?"

"Tucker. How would YOU feel if you found out that the ONE thing you hate most in the world is one of the things you would give your life for?" Sam answered

"I think it took her two days to go through the whole thing" Danny mused. "Due to the way she had been glaring at the T.V. whenever Vlad was on"

"That's right! Vlad and your parents had been friends back in the day" Tucker recalled. "So she found out about Vlad first?"

"I think so. All I know is Friday night, I was attacked by Skulker. I managed to capture him and when I went down to put him back in the Ghost Zone, there was Mom in front of the computer. From the reflection I saw in the screen, she looked one more bad shock away from being in tears. Didn't help that I was in ghost form. I think it was the first time she didn't go for a gun when she saw Phantom. We made a bit of small talk, but after I put Skulker back, I asked her how many she read…wondering if she just read the Foes, the Neutrals, and/or the Friends."

"And she said 'All'" Sam figured

"Then she apologized for not seeing the clues before" Danny said. "Then yesterday I spent all day with her answering the questions the files didn't answer and we even took a small road trip for a bit of demonstration. She even helped me master duplication"

"That's good" Tucker said.

"So I was thinking," Danny told his friends. "Since after we learned that Jazz was in our secret, we let HER into Team Phantom, we should let Mom in"

"I don't know" Sam hesitated

"It'll be direct access to the Fenton arsenal, Mom's practically an expert when it comes to ectoplasmic stuff, and she knows Dad and Vlad better than ANYONE" Danny said "Especially now that she knows Vlad's little secret"

"Dude. You had me at the arsenal" Tucker said

"And it WOULD be nice for a parent to be involved so we won't get caught by our own" Sam said thinking that now Maddie could back up any stories she might come up with to avoid missed curfews "And Technically, your Mom is already a 'Ghost Getter'"

"She is?" the boys asked

"You were on that fishing trip with your Dad and Tucker was…preoccupied" Sam said realizing that the boys had missed that specific adventure

"You mean that time where one minute, Spectra, Ember, and Kitty were here and the next minute all the women in Amity Park were armed and you were dressed in Danny's clothes?"

"What?" Danny asked Sam causing her to blush. "That's…what?... TWICE you've worn my clothes now?"

"We needed to make Kitty, Ember, and Spectra think there were still men in town and your Mom and Sister put me up to it" Sam defended "That way, Kitty would blow another kiss, Ember would amp it, and your Mom would use the 'Maddie Modulator' to reverse the effects of the kiss bringing the boys back"

"I might have to get Clockwork to show me that attack" Danny joked

"Don't you DARE tell anyone Danny Fenton" Sam threatened

"I just wish I had more time to snap a picture" Tucker said. "I wonder if Jazz got a photo"

"Don't even THINK it!" Sam growled

"Relax Sam. We only pick on you because we love you…" Danny said before realizing, by the look on Tucker's face and the blush on Sam's, what he had just said. So, he added quickly. "Like a friend or a sister"

"Oh" Sam said with an air of disappointment.

Tucker snapped his fingers as if they had been SO close.

Danny was still questioning his feelings for Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Later that afternoon,

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the Fenton household

"Mom?" Danny called

"In the Lab!" Maddie's voice came

The trio went downstairs and found Maddie working on something.

"Where's Dad and Jazz?" Danny asked

"I sent them on a father/daughter bonding trip as Jazz goes off to college next year" Maddie stated as she pulled her hood back to reveal her brunette hair "Danny. I need you to test something for me"

"Okay?" Danny said a bit skeptically when he saw a Specter Deflector on the table.

Maddie turned it on and crossed her fingers as if hoping. Danny, having a sense of what she had been doing, picked it up. When nothing happened, Maddie sighed with relief

"Thank goodness it works properly"

"What did you do to it?" Danny asked

"I made it to where your ecto-signature is treated just like any ordinary human." Maddie explained. "If I'm right, it'll treat VLAD'S signature like any ghost. And if Danielle decides to drop by, as she's your clone, it'll treat her the same way it treats you. This way, we can wear it and be protected, just like your father intended it to be used, yet it won't shock you."

"Really?" Tucker asked interested as he was currently wearing one "Just with mine, I toned down the voltage. I didn't know you could make it read an ecto-signature like a human"

"It wasn't easy and it'll take a while for me to upgrade all the deflectors, but we at least know it's possible" Maddie said to Tucker while smiling at Danny

Danny returned the smile knowing EXACTLY why this was Maddie's first move to tweaking the inventions. It went back to when Danny and Maddie had been stranded in the Rockies. Maddie had put two and two together and figured that the main reason Danny had pulled away during over half the trip was because of the Deflector. Maddie was OBVIOUSLY never going to let one of her inventions hurt him again.

"Thanks Mom" Danny told her to let her know he knew why she was tweaking the Deflectors first.

"Sam. Tucker. If you would leave your deflectors here, I'll get them upgraded for you so that you don't risk shocking Danny at all" Maddie said motioning to the locked portal to indicate that there SHOULDN'T be any ghost problems

"Thanks Mrs. F." Tucker said as he and Sam removed their Specter Deflectors

Of course, Tucker had forgotten he was using his Deflector as a belt now, as his eating habits were getting to be just like Danny's between all the ghost attacks and the surfing the net, and his pants fell off causing the other three in the room to cover their mouths at the sight of the white boxers with the red hearts

"Aw MAN!" Tucker groaned as he blushed

"Here Tucker" Maddie said handing him the upgraded Deflector. "Use the new and improved one"

"Thanks Mrs. F." Tucker repeated

"Hey. At least yours didn't fall at school in front of the ENTIRE student body" Sam said though throwing a teasing glance at Danny

It was Danny's turn to blush

"I was STILL getting used to my powers!" Danny defended

"Did I miss something?" Maddie asked Tucker

"Just…when Danny first got his powers, he would turn invisible or go intangible at random times. And sometimes it was just parts of him" Tucker explained. "Like his legs thus causing his pants to fall off"

"Now I'm REALLY amazed I didn't see this before" Maddie stated "So, if I recall correctly, you found out because you and Sam where there when it happened?"

"Yeah" Tucker said frowning at the memory as he watched Sam and Danny argue

"Tucker?" Maddie asked

"Just…when Danny went into the portal…I had wondered if I should have spoken up and said that it was a bad idea. Then after the accident…when he came out as Phantom…I thought I had played a part in killing one of my best friends"

"Tucker. That's all it was. An accident. If anything, it's mine and Jack's fault for putting the on button on the inside in the first place. Yet Danny doesn't blame us or you or Sam"

"Right. He just blames himself. And he's TRYING to make the best of the situation" Tucker told her "Even with knowing the risks"

"Dark Dan?" Maddie asked

"When Danny said you read all the files, I didn't think all meant THAT file!" Tucker said looking a bit scared

"You know, I'm thinking of having to go meet this Clockwork and see what Dark Dan's like for myself. Everyone seems so scared of him"

"Didn't Danny upload the picture?" Tucker asked her

Maddie shook her head

Tucker pulled out his P.D.A. and opened a few files and punched in a few passwords. He then showed the picture to Maddie

Maddie now knew what her children had been talking about. The ghost on the screen bore a REMARKABLE resemblance to Danny in ghost form, but at the same time, she knew that this ghost was NOT her son. There was no way Danny Fenton had the capacity to be as evil as this ghost looked (something about the eyes).

"Trust us Mrs. F." Tucker told her "You're better off not seeing a scene with him. The voice alone is enough to give you nightmares"

"Talking about Dark Dan?" Sam asked as she and Danny had finished their brief argument

"Yeah. Dude? Why didn't you load the picture?"

"Because a certain someone forgot to attach it!" Danny reminded Tucker

"Whoops" Tucker said laughing nervously

"And we shouldn't need to worry about Him" Sam stated as she turned to Tucker. "Remember what he said to us when he saw us for the first time in 10 years? 'If I had an OUNCE of humanity left in me, this would be a very touching reunion' As long as Danny's still human, everyone will be fine"

"Not to mention I swore I'd never turn into that" Danny said. "I just need to stay away from Vlad whenever my human and ghost halves are split. And I'm NOT going through that Ghost Catcher again"

"But if you do," Tucker said deciding to lighten the mood. "I call the Fun Danny!"

Maddie smiled as Sam whacked Tucker with a laugh and Danny rolled his eyes. Something told her that her knowing was the best thing that's happened to him since the accident as now he can openly joke about his adventures with his friends…at least around her.

Now if there was just some way to get Jack in on the secret without him overreacting.

One thing was certain: Danny would be the one to TELL him.

The End

(Picks up with 'Camping')

A/N: The Deflector in 'Camping' was one that Maddie hadn't gotten around to upgrading when it was packed accidentally


End file.
